


Hard to Hide a Hard-On (When You're Dressed Like Minnie Pearl).

by kotabear24



Series: #Kinkprompt [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Attempt at Romance, Bless his heart he tries, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Harry in Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Romance, Stockings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of "Teaching Harry"</p><p>The one where Harry wants to make a birthday special.</p><p>Title from Bloodhound Gang's 'A Lapdance is so Much Better When the Stripper is Crying"</p><p>Special props to the lovely Lexi for being a generally wonderful person and helping me out.<br/>Special props to the perf Annelies for being perf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Hide a Hard-On (When You're Dressed Like Minnie Pearl).

Harry exhaled shakily as he held his phone up, turning the front camera on so he could see his face as he situated himself for better lighting and started his video.

“Hey, Ni!” He greeted quietly to his phone’s WhatsApp, waving at himself with a nervous smile. “I’m in the bathroom of the store right now; I’m so nervous they’re going to laugh at me, or something. Or even worse, that Louis will. That’s a lie,” Harry corrected himself as he looked at the grey stall walls around him. “He wouldn’t laugh at me. Of course, he wouldn’t. …But what if he doesn’t like it?” Harry chewed his lip for a brief second until he remembered he was on camera, and shook himself. “I’m being a baby, right? Yeah. I’m totally being a baby. Erm…I’m going to go and look around, I guess. Wish me luck. I might be sending you a lot of pictures; don’t laugh, okay? I really need advice about this. It’s not really like I know what I’m doing!” Harry heard the bathroom door opening and swore. “Gotta go!” He whispered. With that, Harry ended the video and coughed loudly, sending it to Niall, and flushed the toilet. He fiddled with his jeans and stepped out of the stall, ignoring the man who was unzipping at the urinal as he washed his hands.

Harry patted his hands dry onto his jeans and ducked out of the bathroom, heading over to the men’s section and shoving his hands in his pockets. 

There were all kinds of options, really. Harry was overwhelmed in seconds, but all he had to do was think of Louis’ thirty-seventh birthday, and he remembered why he wanted this so bad.

For months, Louis had been so patient, and such a good Dom – and whatever they were to each other when they weren’t having sex, as well – and his birthday was in a week. Louis had already made it clear that he didn’t particularly enjoy his birthday: it tended to blend in with Christmas the next day, for one, and for another, Louis had _severe_ Peter Pan syndrome. He didn’t want to get older. As they lay in bed a few days ago, Louis combing fingers absent-mindedly through Harry’s hair, Harry got the impression that birthdays in general sort of made Louis uncomfortable. It was for that reason, among others, that Harry wanted to really do something special and worth-while for him. 

It had been Facebook, and then an off-hand discussion or two that gave Harry the idea that landed him into the lingerie section. Of course, Harry knew Louis had been with girls before, and he’d known it for a while – long enough that he no longer wondered whether Louis was attracted to every other girl they walked past – but _knowing_ and seeing evidence of it were two completely different things. 

On Harry’s Facebook feed, Louis had been tagged by a blonde woman, around Louis’ age, named Hannah, in a few photos with a caption that read, _Nan never gave up hope, lol! Found these in her room just now!_ , and it was of Louis as a young teenager – probably Harry’s age, truthfully – and a young girl in coupley poses, and one of them kissing passionately. Harry had teased Louis about the photos a few days later, but Louis only smiled calmly and told Harry that Hannah had been his first love, his first girl best friend, and that in all his teenage angst, breaking up with her had been incredibly difficult. 

“What was the sex like?” Harry’d asked bluntly, and Louis had let out a bark of shock laughter. 

“ _Jesus_ , Harry!” He’d exclaimed with a chuckle. “We never even had sex, properly; just a bit of fooling around. We were fairly innocent with each other.”

“Really?” Harry asked, doubtful. He couldn’t imagine Louis _ever_ being pure and innocent. Louis looked sinful all the time.

“Yeah,” Louis said, poking Harry on the nose. “We dated when I was coming to terms with liking boys. I thought maybe I was gay, until I saw her in her bra and panties one day. It was the furthest we ever went, that day, and that image really reassured me that I was still, in fact, interested in girls – at least a little bit.” Harry must have had a sour look on his face, because Louis then laughed and pulled him in close, kissing all over his face. “Don’t worry,” he told Harry with a smile. “You’re even more special, little one.”

“Can I help you, young man?”

A woman’s voice interrupted Harry’s absent-minded perusing, and his fingers unclenched from around a pair of underwear he was subconsciously holding and feeling. The panties fell, and Harry looked at the woman, eyes wide in surprise. 

“I – sorry, erm, no thanks. I’m – I’m alright,” he stammered out, his face beet red and hot all of a sudden.

The woman frowned and stared at him for a moment. “Young man,” she said, her voice a little haughty, “we do not appreciate people coming into the store for inappropriate reasons and making the largely-female-based clientele uncomfortable. If you’re not here to shop –”

“I – I’m a customer,” Harry interrupted a little weakly, and feeling attacked by her rude disposition. People were looking over curiously. “You just surprised me. I’m here looking for something. I have money.”

With the promise of money, the woman perked up and gave Harry a smile. “Oh, of course,” she said. “Here for your girlfriend?” 

Harry blushed harder, and he _wanted_ to say yes, _wanted_ to lie just to get her to go away and let him shop in peace, but before he could, Louis’ proud face swam in front of his eyes, just for a brief second, and Harry knew how proud and thrilled Louis would be to hear that Harry had spoken the truth to this old, cranky woman. “Erm, no,” he blurted out, face darkening as the milliseconds ticked by. “I’m – looking for myself, actually.”

The woman certainly looked shocked, and she stuttered a few moments before schooling her face into a more business-appropriate expression. Forcing a chuckle, she waved her hand airily and said, “Oh, heavens. The hazing assignments that sports teams come up with these days are simply _mad_!”

Again, Harry itched to laugh it off, scratch his neck and act like he was embarrassed but desperate to make his nonexistent teammates like him, act like he _really_ didn’t want to wear something other than his manly, straight-boy boxers…but then he remembered he’d tell Louis all about this, and the urge disappeared. 

“They’re – actually, I’m not on a team,” Harry said, and watched the woman stare at him in confusion. “I’m actually…erm, surprising my boyfriend?” Even in his embarrassment, squirming under the woman’s gaze, which was slowly turning into repulsion, Harry thrilled at being able to use the word ‘boyfriend’. He wasn’t sure if it was _technically_ applicable, but he didn’t really care, either. “It’s actually his birthday, soon, so. Erm, yeah.”

“Oh.”

That was it. The woman simply said, “Oh,” and stared. It made Harry even more uncomfortable.

“Yeah,” he said uncertainly, drawing the word out. “So, erm, I’m just gonna…” Harry pointed uselessly at a different area of the store and without another word, walked that way. 

Leaving the woman behind and sweating, feeling like a general idiot, Harry rolled his shoulders and made his way to the underwear. Harry looked around, ready to be overwhelmed fairly quickly, but he simply took a deep breath, knowing he’d tell Louis about this whole excursion and not wanting to have to add in that he freaked out like a big baby before he even picked a pair. 

Harry grabbed a pair of underwear at random and held them up, stretching them out and admiring the cute little white polka dots against the navy blue material. They felt like silk, and they didn’t have any elastic in it, and Harry made a face and put them down. He’d definitely need some elastic, he thought as he looked down at his straight, non-curvy hips. No other way to keep them from falling. 

Moving to another area, another island topped with brightly-colored panties, Harry picked a lacy tie-dyed pair with three little strings connecting the front to the back to go over his hips. They were beautiful, Harry thought as he let his fingertip carefully roam the swirls of color over the lace. Beautiful, but probably not something for his first time giving Louis an eyeful of himself in women’s lingerie. 

Huffing in frustration, Harry took out his phone and opened the app to text Niall. _Think I’d look better with neon or, like, neutral kind of color?_

As soon as Harry put the phone back into his pocket, he got a text back. _Don’t be stupid, your WAY too pale for a neutral to look good on you. I’ve seen you naked, you can’t pull off boring colors. Go for bright or black I say_

Harry nodded to himself and didn’t bother texting back, looking around at the solid-colored underwear. 

In the back of the store, near where the woman he’d encountered earlier was now standing, watching him, Harry saw a black see-through nightie with more solidly-black ruffles on the neckline, and it made his face redden up all over again, imagining himself in something that girly, on display for Louis. 

Maybe he wasn’t quite ready for the nightie. 

Instead, Harry’s eyes fell to the right, where black soft-cup bras were hanging, with the same ruffles as the nightie, and below it were pairs of see-through underwear, the ruffles a little bit smaller and the rest of the material see through so Louis would be able to clearly see Harry’s cock. 

Speaking of which. 

Harry coughed and cleared his throat as he felt his cock twitch in his pants, and he was grateful he’d thought to wear tight briefs and loose sweatpants so none of it would show. Hopefully. 

Trying to avoid eye contact with the employee, Harry slowly made his way over to that section, picking up random items of clothing to make it seem like he was casually shopping around, rather than eyeballing the line of lingerie named _Passion_ like a sex-starved hawk. 

Eventually, Harry made it to the line he wanted and grabbed two sizes of the underwear, blushing as he grabbed a garter belt he hadn’t originally seen. Harry chewed his lip as he held the belt in his hands, fingers running against the smooth material. The belt was plain black, a few ruffles just on the edges, and had black strings held on by chrome-looking clips. Below the belt were stockings – see-through but lined with a criss-crossing pattern of black strings – and Harry didn’t even hesitate to grab a pair to try on. 

Turning around, Harry chewed his lip and felt his face getting hot as he looked for another employee so he didn’t have to ask the old woman for a dressing room. The other woman was young, her brown hair pulled up into a messy clip, and Harry found himself stumbling towards her quickly, feeling the eyes of other customers as he walked past them with sexy, racy lingerie. 

“Excuse me, erm.” 

The woman turned around with a smile that wavered when she registered Harry. “Oh!” She looked down at the things in Harry’s arms and back up to his red face, but her smile returned pleasantly. “Need a fitting room, or a basket?”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at her thankfully. “Just a dressing room, I think,” he said, shifting on his feet. A lacy thong above the woman’s shoulder caught his eye, and Harry amended his decision. “For now, at least.”

The woman kept her smile and said, “Sure! Just follow me.” She led him through the store and past the old woman seamlessly, and as she unlocked a dressing room door, she asked, “What’s your name, dear?”

“Harry,” he replied uncertainly, but the woman only wrote it down in dry-erase marker above his door. 

“Alright, Harry,” she said brightly, “just let me know if you need anything. My name’s Lexi.”

“Thank you,” Harry said as he walked into the fitting room, his face on fire and hands shaking just a little bit. His cock was almost completely hard from the embarrassment. 

\---

_When do you leave to see your family again?_

Harry chewed his lip as he waited for Louis to answer his text. It came immediately, surprising him, since he knew Louis was having lunch with a few of his work friends. 

_Leaving the 21st, won’t be back until 28th. Sorry princess! You know I’ll miss you._

A thrill went down Harry’s back as Louis called him ‘princess’, even in a stupid text. _That’s okay!_ He texted back, and then sent another message. _I’ll miss you, too. Think you can squeeze in some time with me before you leave?_

_Looking for an early Christmas present? Hope you’re not being greedy!_

Harry laughed to himself, looking around the empty quad while he was on his break. _Not being greedy! At least, not for presents. Just for you._ Harry’s hands shook as he sent that message, knowing Louis didn’t like emotional talks much, even if he’d been a little more open to them lately.

Louis sent back a kissy-face emoji and said, _I can always squeeze time in for you, silly! I’ll be working a little late on the 20th but do you want to wait at my house for me when I get home? I’ll drop you off at college on my way up to my mum’s._

Harry grinned like a maniac towards his phone screen. That was perfect. He sent a text telling Louis so, and took a deep, steady breath to calm his nerves and excitement. He still had a week. 

\---

Exactly one week later, Harry slipped into Louis’ house quietly, tiptoeing into the foyer until he realized there was no point in sneaking – Louis was still at work. 

Harry moved into the living room and made sure all the curtains were shut, blushing because he knew he would be opening them back up soon, anyways. Once the curtains were shut, Harry pushed the couch back, angled the coffee table differently, and maneuvered the corner tables to give them more room. Next, he moved to the linen closet down the hall and pulled out Louis’ big comforter, thick and fluffy and blue, and spread it out on the living room floor. 

Once he had enough space, Harry unzipped his huge duffel bag and pulled out the red candles – they didn’t match, no, but Louis loved cinnamon smells – and set them up on flat surfaces that wouldn’t be knocked down. He lit them and stowed the lighter away in his bag again, on safety just in case, and pulled out the box of little snacks he’d prepared for them. After he put the finger sandwiches in the fridge, Harry hooked up his phone onto Louis’ iPod dock, turning on his special playlist (starting with ‘Body Party’ by Ciara) and turning it up just enough for Louis to hear it as soon as he walked through the front door. Finally, Harry pulled out a shoe box full of hibiscus flower petals, and opened the box up, enjoying how they had the faintest pink towards the inside edges. 

He knew it was cheesy as hell, but Harry walked back to the front door and started dropping the petals in a trail towards the blanket, and when it was finished, Harry sat down on the couch and turned on the telly, flipping through the channels. 

After nearly an hour, the music from Harry’s phone was interrupted by a text from Louis, saying he was on his way home in fifteen minutes. Heart suddenly racing again and cheeks turning pink, Harry flipped off the telly and tucked away the remote, grabbed his bag and pulled out his lingerie. 

Harry pulled off the clothes he had on and tucked them into his duffel bag, and he bit his lip as he pulled out his panties and pulled them on over his legs. They were a little tight over the meat of his thighs, but Harry pulled them up until they fit snugly over his hips, tight enough that they stretched just the tiniest bit over his bum to make it look like he actually had one. Harry pushed his cock to the left, down above the elastic of the leg, and pulled the garter belt up above the panties, to rest just under his belly button. It was tight, but not tight enough to hurt or even leave a mark unless he left it on for a long time (which he really, _really_ hoped Louis wouldn’t allow), and Harry sat down on the edge of the coffee table to pull up his stockings. They were footed, which he liked, because Harry wasn’t a fan of his ugly feet and he was pretty sure a monkey had more attractive feet than him, so it was best to cover them up if he wanted to look attractive. 

Harry fumbled with the clips a few times, but finally, he got them fastened, and he hurried to the fridge to pull out the snacks and bring them into the living room, setting them on the floor next to the bed. 

Blushing, Harry chewed his lip as he turned off the lights but opened all the curtains, both loving and hating that Louis’ living room had floor-to-ceiling windows – even a sliding glass back door – allowing his neighbors to glance in and see what a good boy Harry was for Louis. Maybe someone would watch them get intimate once Louis got home. 

With nothing else to do, Harry made sure his iPod was on playlist repeat, and lay down on the blanket, cock quickly filling up with the prospect of Louis coming home to find his boy like this. Harry absent-mindedly pinched his nipples, making them red and hard, and scrambled to pose sexily when he _finally_ heard Louis’ key in the lock. 

“Harry, I’m – what the hell?” Louis’ enthusiastic call cut off as he presumably noticed the ambience of the house, changing into confusion. Harry hoped he wasn’t just imagining the pleasure in Louis’ voice. 

“Harry?”

Harry huffed. Louis wasn’t following the _plan_. “Follow the trail,” he called loftily, leaning propped up on his side by one elbow. His other hand cupped his hardening cock. 

“The trail of flower petals?” Louis called back, and Harry pouted at the amusement in his tone. He wasn’t supposed to _laugh_.

“You’re not supposed to _laugh_ ,” he protested, while Louis kicked off his shoes and coughed to stop his snickering. Harry huffed and stood up. Louis clearly wasn’t into the idea of a romantic night; the least Harry could do was not get laughed at even more than he already would be. “Dick head,” he mumbled to himself. 

“Alright, alright,” Louis called. “I’m sorry. I’m coming.”

 _That’s the plan_ , Harry thought wryly as Louis followed the trail, pulling off his jacket. As soon as he stepped into the living room, Louis froze with one arm still in his jacket and one arm out, staring at the transformed living room. Harry stood shyly in the middle of it all, hands behind his back and hip cocked uncertainly. _Please let him like this, please let him like this_ , Harry thought as he chewed his lip and stared back.

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis said, and took his other arm from his jacket. He let it fall in a heap to the ground and crossed the room quickly. “You – what’s all this for?”

That wasn’t necessarily a positive reaction. 

“I –” Harry huffed, hoping he wasn’t about to ruin the mood as ‘XO’ came on. “It’s just that your birthday is coming up _and I know you don’t like birthdays_ ,” he added quickly when Louis’ eyes narrowed a bit, “but I just – you’re so, y’know. You’re so _good_ to me, and you’re so perfect and great, and I – you know, I just. I wanted to make our last night together this year really, like, special, and I wanted to make you enjoy your birthday, for once… So I thought – I dunno, I thought, like, maybe you’d like it if I did something we hadn’t done before?” Louis was quiet for maybe a full minute, and Harry wanted to cry, a little bit. “Forget it,” he said, taking a step back and covering himself with his hands. “It’s a stupid –”

Louis’ hands shot out to grab Harry’s wrists gently, and Harry shut up immediately. Slowly, Louis pulled Harry closer by the wrists, and kissed the inside of each one before he pulled him even closer – close enough that he was pulling Harry’s arms around his waist, and Harry took the hint and held onto his hands, around Louis’ back, so they were hugging. 

Louis took advantage of the closeness and brought his hands to Harry’s face, kissing him deeply, like they’d never done before. “You – are so – fucking – special – to me,” he said, kissing a part of Harry’s face at each pause. “You’re so thoughtful, so perfect. I’m so mad about you.”

Harry felt like his insides were just _glowing_ , and Louis pulled back, pushing Harry away to stand at arm’s length. He chewed on his lip while Louis looked him up and down, and noticed hopefully that Louis’ eyes were growing wide, his pupils expanding, as well. 

“You got this just for me?” Louis asked, and Harry nodded. 

“Bought it at La Senza’s,” he said with a blush, and Louis _growled_. 

“Went in there with someone else?” He asked.

“No,” Harry said quickly, and then hesitated. “I – went in there by myself,” he said. “The old woman –”

Louis leaned in and kissed Harry on the side of his neck, kissing just below it immediately after, and just below _that_ next. “Keep talking,” he instructed, and Harry swallowed a moment before he could remember what he was even talking about in the first place.

“The – the old woman who worked there,” he said, his voice a little shaky, “she – thought I was just trying to perv, at first. But I – told her I had money, that I was trying to buy something for myself.” Louis was hunched over just a bit, kissing at Harry’s sternum, and his voice shook when he felt Louis’ tongue cross his skin.

“And?” Louis prompted. 

“And – erm, and then she thought that I – that it was a dare, like a hazing kind of thing.”

“What’d you tell her?” Louis asked, and if it were anyone else, Harry would think he wasn’t listening, just by his absent tone. Louis seemed far more interested in tracing the faint line of abs Harry was getting from working out all the time than he was in listening to Harry’s silly story, but Harry knew he was listening intently.

“Told her – oh,” he breathed when Louis dropped to his knees, right on the blanket, and moved close to trace the line of Harry’s garter belt. “I told her that I wasn’t on a team, and that I was – that I was buying something for my boyfriend’s birthday.”

And, shit. Harry forgot to edit the ‘boyfriend’ part out, and Louis noticed. He stopped kissing Harry’s tummy, where it met the material of the belt, and looked up at Harry with an unreadable expression. “You called me your boyfriend?” He asked curiously, his voice measured and careful.

Harry bit his lip as he nodded, worried Louis wouldn’t like it. But Louis only grinned, and let out a short laugh. “Good,” he said, “because my mum knows you as my boyfriend, and my sisters, too.”

Harry stared down in shock, but Louis just gave him another sweet smile and kissed his belly button again, like it was nothing, like he _hadn’t_ just admitted to telling his _mother_ all about Harry, like they _hadn’t_ just confirmed their boyfriend-y status. 

“Keep going, princess,” Louis said when Harry didn’t speak for a while. Louis sat a little lower on his knees and breathed over Harry’s hard cock, making him whimper.

“Erm. So, yeah, I told her – that I was buying for you…for your birthday. And she kind of – got a little rude.” Louis made an upset sound at Harry’s words, and nuzzled against Harry’s cock, like a cat against its human, and Harry lost his breath for a second. “So I just walked off,” he forged on, swallowing hard. “And I – looked around. Almost got something else,” he added, just because Louis had made it clear he wanted Harry to keep talking. 

“Mmm?” Louis mumbled, and Harry nodded.

“It was – lots of bright, erm, swirly colors,” he explained, shifting on his feet. “Like tie-dye,” he added. “And all lace.”

“That sounds divine, darling,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s pelvis. “Glad you got this first, though,” he added.

“Yeah?” Harry questioned, feeling like he was floating. 

“Mhmm,” Louis nodded. “It’s very…sophisticated. Timeless, classy. Perfect. Just like you.” Harry beamed down stupidly at Louis’ head. “Not to mention, the contrast is _astounding_ ,” he added. 

“You sound like you’re talking about your wine,” Harry giggled, having seen Louis drinking his fair share of expensive, old wines. 

“I do like my wine,” Louis agreed, amusement in his tone even as he kissed Harry’s thighs, following the straps from the belt, “but I like you much, much more.”

Louis sat back, and then laid down on the blanket, and motioned Harry to lay down on top of him. Louis pushed and pulled Harry around until their cocks – Louis’ hard cock in his work trousers, and Harry’s in his panties – lined up, and Louis gripped Harry’s arse hard, rocking their hips until Harry buried his face against Louis’ collarbones and whimpered. 

“If I buy you new panties, will you get these ones dirty, for me?” Louis asked, and Harry moaned and nodded fervently, wrapped his arms up and around Louis’ shoulders. 

The music changed, and Banks’ ‘Waiting Game’ came on, loud and clear, and Louis groaned. “The beat, princess,” he said. “Find the beat.”

Harry raised himself up on his arms, locked eyes with Louis, and after a few tries and misses, found the beat. He grinded his hips in time with the music, swiveling his hips and biting his bottom lip as he thrust up against Louis. He got too eager as he got closer and closer to his climax, but Louis squeezed his arse each time he did it, and Harry grunted as he tried to slow it down, frustrated with himself. 

Their breaths mingled, staring at each other with mere centimeters between their faces, and even in his panties and stockings and garter belt, with Louis in his pants and trousers and work shirt, Harry still felt powerful.

“I’m close, baby,” Louis whispered, eyelashes fluttering when Harry swerved just the right way. Harry tried to do it again and again, and he leaned down to lick and kiss at Louis’ neck. When he pressed his teeth against Louis’ skin, though, the man lost it, holding Harry’s arse so tight he couldn’t even really move it. Louis rutted up against him, and the feeling of the friction brought Harry over the edge. 

They collapsed down, breaths loud and heavy, and by the time Harry came back to full awareness, Louis was trailing a hand up and down Harry’s spine, leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

“Happy birthday,” Harry mumbled, his lips pressed against Louis’ shoulder.

Louis chuckled and kissed Harry’s head, wrapping both arms tight around Harry’s back. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “I can’t believe you went so far out of your comfort zone just to please me. You’re so incredible.”

Harry beamed as well as he could, laying on top of Louis and probably squishing him. “Yeah, well,” he said happily. 

“Bet my neighbors loved the show, too,” Louis continued, his voice a little dreamy. He laughed when Harry made an intrigued sound, swatting his bum lightly. 

Harry laughed lightly with him, then settled in for a nice cuddle, slipping off to the side while the sex music played on. He pressed his body up against Louis’, feeling the wet spot of Louis’ trousers against his hip, and kissed Louis’ shoulder, where his face was resting. “Did you really like the lingerie?” He asked, and Louis hummed. 

“Princess, you look better than any top model I’ve seen. Fucking _loved_ it.”

And, like, Harry knew Louis was exaggerating about the top model part…but as long as Louis liked it, Harry didn’t really care.


End file.
